Alex-Zero: Heroes Through Worlds
Alex-Zero: Heroes Through Worlds is a crossover between Alex Rider and Zero Hero made by Rex and Solo. Summary Alex is fighting a demon-alien thing and it travels into hyperspace. Alex follows it, but gets trapped in a surronding Universe, Zero's. They think each other is the enemy and fight, only to get broken up by the demon from before. Then, they fight him and get beaten. The Demon flies away to get a large power core to destroy the Universe. Can The two sixteen-year olds stop him? Plot Alex is fighting a beast-like thing. Alex: Why, hello! Pepare to meet your worst nightmare. Alex transforms into Gravity Guy. Gravity Guy: I'm here! The beast tries to attack, but GG runs behind him. Gravity Guy: Lookin' for me? He floats up a puts his legs around his neck, punching the beast's head. However, the beast breaks out and shoots a lazer at GG. Beast: BACK OFF! Gravity Guy: NO! Gravity Guy runs back, then runs forward and then goes into a ball with spikes and hits him. However the Demon goes into hyperspace. Alex: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beast: Prepare.... TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Beast kicks Alex off him, and he falls into wormhole, breaking into Zero's house. Zero: What the Fudge?! Alex transformed into GIR before Zero checked who it was. Zero: GIR!!!! Oh my FUDGIE DUDGIE!!!! It's GIR from Invader ZIM! GIR: Hello. GIR jumped on Zero's head. GIR: I'm not really GIR. He transforms into ZIM. ZIM: I'm not ZIM either. Zero: Then who are you? He jumps off Zero's head, and turns back to normal. Alex: I'm a normal human! Zero's face goes red, and steam comes out from his nostrils and ears. He has the Bigfoot Aura around him. Zero: YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU'RE A HUMAN! YOU ARE THE ENEMY!!!!!!!!! Alex: Actually, I'm 1/1,000,912 Human, 1/1,000,912 Human EVO and 1/1,000,912 of Every Alien in the Ultimatrix. And I'm not the enemy, you are! Alex transformed into Heat X and Zero unlocked XLR8 aura. Heat X: I'm not the ENEMY! He shoots fire but Zero dodges. Zero: This will be a hit! He uses Bigfoot Aura to carry up a floodlight and whacked Heat X to a brick wall. Heat X transformed into Gravity Guy. GG: I AM NEVER THE ENEMY!!! He used his power to make Zero levitate, then smashed him to Zero's TV. Zero: NO! OH, NO! MY TV! NO MORE INVADER ZIM! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GG: No more Invader Zim? Alex & Zero: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heroes United Theme Alex: Hey, name's Alex. Zero: I'm Zero. I'm the hero around here. Alex: Huh? 'I'M '''the hero around here!!!!!! Zero: No, you do not live here. Alex: Can't you see? My house is over THERE! He points at where his house would have been, but instead it was The Invader ZIM Fan Club building. Zero: You live ''there? Alex: Apparently, I do. Zero: You can't live THERE. Suddenly, Azmuth comes. Alex: It's the little froggy thingymabob, Azmuth! Zero: Huh? Who's Azmuth? Azmuth: I'M Azmuth. And Alex, I'm a Galvan, not a little froggy thingymabob, they live on Pondia. You must be Zero. Zero: What's it to ya? Azmuth bites him. Zero: Oh my gosh. It bit me. His face goes "Epic". Azmuth: Shut up and listen! You two are in very great danger! Zero: Yeah, there's a "DANGER" sign over there. Azmuth bit Zero again. Zero: OW! Alex: Sooo....what's the danger? Azmuth: A monster far more powerful than Azeire and Vilgax is headed here. Zero: Who's Vilgax? Alex: Who's Azeire? Azmuth: Vilgax is that OctoHuman thingy you saw yesterday Zero. Zero: Oh. Him. Azmuth: Azeire is that Hot Diamond guy. Alex: Oh. Him. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttt! I saw him earlier, in my dimension! Azmuth: No. The world is silent for 2 minutes. Guy in France: Bonjour! Back in Zero's World. Zero: A GIANT EPIC FACE. Alex: An Epiknosa! Alex used Osmosian powers and absorbed the DNA. Alex: Yeah!! Azmuth: He was sent by a BIGGER threat, Upchuck Norris. Alex: That chubby thing with a beard and hat. I will fight him first! Humongusaur! He transforms into Upchuck. Upchuck: (sighs) Upchuck. Upchuck is good. Zero: Just wait. He puts on a hat and beard. Zero: Upchuck Norris! Alex punches Zero. Zero: OW! Azmuth: Azeire and Vilgax are bounty hunters from UN. Zero: That's not good, right? Alex:.....No. Zero: I was hoping it was. Zero powered up to Upgrade and shot lasers. Azmuth: Why'd you go shoot lasers? Zero: Because I'm Awesome! Azmuth: With you two trying to save us we are DOOMED. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Alex Rider Episodes